Every Day With You
by LdyAnne
Summary: Daniel decides to tell Sha're about Valentine's Day. Written for the OS Valentine's Day Challenge 2005


Daniel stood in the center of the chamber, just staring in awe around him. Inscribed on the walls from floor to ceiling were the symbols they had found on the Stargate. He hardly dared think about what it might mean until he had a chance to study the room more closely. But he knew what he thought the room was. The symbols were in groupings of seven, just like the ones that had brought him to Abydos. What would Jack say, he wondered, if he found out that the Stargate would take them to other places?

Part of Daniel wished he could tell him, but he knew he wasn't likely ever going to get the chance with the Abydos Stargate buried, this was his home now. Still, he would have liked to see Jack's face when he showed him the map room, as Daniel liked to call it. Grinning ruefully, he settled cross-legged on the chamber floor.

He pulled his precious journal from his pack, dusting it carefully before opening it. He knew that someday soon the paper would be gone and there would be no handy office supply store from which to purchase a new one. He had to use this one carefully. But he couldn't help it, each new treasure had to be recorded – treasures like the chamber he currently sat in.

He wrote the date at the top of the page – February 14, then he paused struck by what he had written there.

He used the calendar system he knew on Earth to mark the passage of time in his journal, it meant nothing to the Abydonians. They needed no dates to measure their days. They marked the turning of the moon, the passage of day into night, but they needed no divisions of day or weeks or years. For the people of Abydos there was only the time before, when Ra had ruled over them. Now was the time after, when they were free people.

February 14. Valentine's Day. It hadn't ever meant much to him on Earth. When he'd had a girlfriend, he had always forgotten it. How ironic was it, that now that he had someone he wanted to lavish with hearts and flowers, the mores and customs of his homeland were nowhere in sight?

Pushing it from his mind, he bent to write, but was caught by the date once more – February 14. It hadn't even occurred to him to observe Thanksgiving when it passed by or Christmas. How did you explain the concept of God as man? It sounded too much like what the people had just freed themselves from, so he'd let the days pass by, unobserved and unnoticed. Until now. Valentine's Day.

Grinning, he closed the book without writing a word. It was time to introduce his wife to a new Earth custom.

* * *

Sha're returned to her home humming tunelessly to herself. The afternoon had been pleasant working with the other women. They always teased her about her husband, but she did not mind. He was unusual, her Dan'yel, but that was alright. He was what she wanted. Not a husband who accepted what was, but a man who yearned for what might be.

He had shown her people that freedom from slavery was possible. He had shown her that there was so much more to life than what she knew. She looked forward to giving him children someday soon, watching him grow old and cranky, with her always at his side. She smiled at the thought of the two of them surrounded by children and grandchildren.

She frowned when she heard clattering from the cooking area. Pushing aside the covering to the little alcove; she just stood, staring, trying to decide what it was she was seeing.

It was her husband, that much was obvious, but he was covered from head to toe in yaphetta flour. In fact her cooking area looked like there had been a mini sand storm, with yaphetta flour covering every surface and liberally dusting the floor. The counter was covered with jars and bottles, it looked like Dan'yel had pulled out every container they owned. He looked so intent and serious at whatever it was he was doing, she couldn't help herself, she giggled.

At the sound of her giggles, he turned, eyes wide. He looked so much like her younger brother caught in some mischief, that she broke out into laughter. After a startled instant, he joined her, throwing up floured hands. She went to him, and put her arms around him, enjoying the feel of his laughter down deep in his chest.

"What are you doing, my Danyel" She asked at last when their laughter subsided.

"I was… trying to make you a cake… for Valentine's Day" he admitted ruefully.

"Valentine's Day" She had never heard him mention this before.

"It's a day among my people when we tell the person we care about that we love them." He stroked her hair with a floury hand, but she didn't mind.

She laughed"You need a special day to do this? Do you not tell each other every day when you love someone"

"Well, yes" he admitted"but it's a day when you do it in an extra special way."

"By baking them this…" she searched for the word he had used"cak" The ways of his people were very strange.

"Cake. Yes, some do. There's lots of different ways to celebrate Valentine's Day. I just wanted to make sure you knew I love you."

She tightened her arms around him"Oh, my Danyel, I know this. You say it to me many times every day."

He cupped her face, staring deeply into her warm brown eyes"I know I mean to, but I don't always remember."

"Of course you do, Danyel, you say I love you when you smile at me in the morning."

"Oh, I do, do I" He pressed a kiss to the side of her mouth.

"Yes, and you say I love you when you teach me to read each day." His hands had wondered to her body and were distracting her. But she could not honestly say that she minded.

"And…" he kissed the hollow of her neck eliciting a small moan from her.

"You say I love…" She trailed off as he moved to capture her mouth. With his lips on hers, she completely forgot anything else she might have wanted to say.

Without words she pulled him to their sleeping area where he told her he loved her in her very favorite way.

She loved him more than he would ever know and she looked forward to telling him every day.

* * *

Written for the OS Valentine's Day Challenge 2005.

Disclaimer: SG-1 and it's characters don't belong to me, but that's alright as long as I can take them out and play with them whenever I want ;-) The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.


End file.
